


meeting

by babyvagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA V, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvagabond/pseuds/babyvagabond
Summary: idk how to summarize this its kind of an experiment to see if i can get away with posting self insert oc stuff lmao. just a glimpse at how ryan & sasha meet
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	meeting

**Author's Note:**

> not that its relevant in this particular scene but sasha is intersex & identifies as a man.
> 
> a quick backstory on sasha: his parents immigrated to america from russia when he was a baby & he isn’t a legal american citizen but no one really cares because he’s white lmao. he ran away from home & ended up buying forged papers from the fakes. he IS 21+ at this point in the story but his ID is fake anyways.

Sasha woke slowly, noticing first the ache in his hips and then the dregs of an ache in his head. He often slept through the worst of his hangovers, but it seemed something had woken him early. 

Stretching, Sasha rolled over onto his belly and nuzzled into his pillow. It smelled of men’s cologne- not one he used or even recognized. Sasha’s eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up, glancing around the room. He hadn’t lived in LA long but he  _ knew  _ this wasn’t his apartment. For one thing, he couldn’t see the kitchen from the bed, suggesting  _ this  _ apartment wasn’t a seedy studio. 

Sasha was contemplating sneaking out and calling an Uber from the street when a tall, handsome man stepped into the room, toweling off dark, wet hair. His hair was long, touching his shoulders, which was nothing compared to Sasha’s hair, which brushed his hips, but Sasha had always had a thing for men with long hair, and when the man met Sasha’s gaze with his piercing blue eyes, a spark of recognition lit in Sasha’s brain.

“Hey, I know you!” Sasha said, folding his legs under himself. Shifting his legs amplified the ache in his hips and he must’ve visibly winced, because the man sat on the bed and reached out to touch him.

“Oh, is that so?” He asked, pulling back the blanket to examine the bruises forming on Sasha’s hips. “I really did a number on you, didn’t I? Do you need something for the pain?” 

Sasha knocked the man’s hands away, waving off his concern. “You’re the guy from the papers place,” Sasha explained. “You were walking around with a gun while that British guy printed my ID.” 

“You recognize me from that? Even without the...?” The man gestured at his face, referencing the spooky skull mask he’d been wearing when they first met.

“Your eyes. I’d never forget eyes like that,” Sasha looked away so the man wouldn’t see his blush. “I was sketching your eyes for days, couldn’t get them out of my head.” 

The man hummed in response, and there was a beat of silence before he said, “How’s the ID treating you, then?”

“Well, I got good and drunk last night, didn’t I?” Sasha shot back, smiling at the man. The man smiled in return.

“I seem to recall buying a few of those drinks myself,” he said, chuckling. He reached out a hand and placed it, gently, on Sasha’s hip.

Sasha reached out and pressed his fingers to the back of the man’s neck. “Mm, but I had to use my ID to get into the bar, didn’t I?” 

The man hummed wordlessly as he dipped in to press a heavy kiss to Sasha’s lips. Sasha responded in kind, leaning into the kiss and pressing himself to the man’s chest. Beneath the cotton of his t-shirt, his skin was still hot from the shower, and butterflies flitted their wings in Sasha’s stomach when he slipped a hand under the man’s shirt. 

“Mm, fuck,” Sasha muttered, pulling out of the kiss. The man chased after him, nipping at Sasha’s lips. “What was your name again?”

The man laughed, fingers slipping into the bruises on Sasha’s hips. “It’s Ryan.”

“Ryan,” Sasha hummed, kissing him again. “I’m Sasha.”

“I know,” said Ryan, pulling at Sasha’s hips and forcing him onto his back.


End file.
